


Take What You Need

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, situational humilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the aftermath is better than what comes before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[ **inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)for the beta. Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "washing/cleaning". Sequel to [Submission is Your Addiction](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/992415.html)

  
By the time they get back to Gabe’s, Mikey is even more of a mess. Come has dried on his skin and is flaking off, the fuzz and grit in the back hatch of the car scoring his skin. He’s still naked and collared, his cock somewhere past the point of pleasure into the unrelenting throb of being hard, of wanting release, of not knowing when to expect it.

Gabe’s voice is soft in the front seat, singing along quietly with the radio. Mikey closes his eyes and lets it soothe him, the low hum of Gabe’s tone washing over him. He wants to relax, but he knows if he lets himself loosen one taut muscle, he’ll lose all control and ruin whatever game Gabe has planned for the rest of the night.

The car slows down, and then Mikey feels the hard bumps that signal the entrance into the garage. Gabe has the spot next to the service elevator closed off with orange traffic cones and Mikey breathes through the forever it seems to take for Gabe to get out of the car and move them, to climb back in and park the car.

Mikey’s on his knees when Gabe opens the hatch, waiting patiently. Gabe’s smile is reward in and of itself, made better by the sharp metallic click of the leash as he hooks it to the d-ring on Mikey’s collar. Climbing out of the car is awkward, but he’s worked out the best way, practicing climbing off his couch on all fours. The pavement is hard but warm from the trapped heat of underground, and the rough surface cuts into his knees and the palms of his hands. Grit and dirt and grease mark his skin, leaving tiny marks that flare white and pink and then vanish. Even the floor of the service elevator is filthy, just like him.

The hallway is always the part that makes Mikey’s heart race. Gabe’s condo is close to the service elevator, but there’s still a distance to cover. Gabe never makes him do this part, but Mikey wants it, relishes the risk of being caught.

He lets his knees drag slightly to feel the burn of the carpet on his skin as Gabe walks ahead of him, not looking back, even when a door at the other end of the hall opens. Mikey keeps moving obediently, settling at Gabe’s feet as he unlocks the door. He wants to look and see if the person has noticed, but there’s no sound by the time Gabe pushes the door open, so he crawls inside.

He wants to stop and rub against Gabe, but he doesn’t let himself. This is all about deprivation, about not letting himself have what he wants until he can’t resist anymore. It’s not too hard to hold himself in check right now; his body is still aching with the stretch of the gangbang, and his balls feel almost numb. He can hold out. Be good.

Gabe shuts the door and goes directly to the bathroom, the sound of the shower loud through the open door. Mikey frowns slightly and crawls closer as steam filters through the air. He can smell the heat of it, lulling him deeper into his headspace. Gabe comes to the doorway and nods to him, gesturing into the bathroom without a word.

Mikey crawls in front of him as Gabe pulls a soft-bristled brush from the linen closet. He brings it into the bathroom and reaches out to help Mikey to his feet. The brush is dry, so it’s still rough on Mikey’s skin, brushing away the larger of the small pebbles embedded in his knees, the flakes of dried come on his back and ass. “Filthy whore,” Gabe whispers, his tone warm with affection.

He gives Mikey a soft swat on the ass with the brush then sets it down, opening the shower door. The full force of the steam hits Mikey, and he sucks it in. Gabe is serious about his shower, and five showerheads are beating down on the tiles.

Mikey looks at Gabe, sinking back to his knees. His skin feels raw from the brush, and he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. The shower’s far too good for him, and he waits for Gabe’s next cue.

“Stand up.” Mikey does as Gabe nods to the shower. His confusion must be on his face, because Gabe laughs softly. “You think I want to fuck a dirty, filthy whore? You think I’m gonna stick my dick inside you right now?”

Mikey takes a step toward the shower, stopping and making a noise low in his throat as Gabe strips. His skin seems darker in the bright white of the bathroom and Mikey watches him hungrily, his cock stiffening as Gabe’s boxer-briefs fall, revealing his dick, thick and hard, flushed red.

“Want.” He doesn’t recognize his voice, hoarse and ragged from the earlier blowjobs. He takes a step closer to Gabe. “Want.”

Gabe slaps him hard, knocking Mikey’s head to the side. “I don’t fuck filthy whores.” He moves in on Mikey, pushing him to the shower door. Mikey thinks about grabbing the frame and resisting, but the combination of Gabe’s naked body, the thrum of the water and the steam are enough to make Mikey lightheaded and obedient. He steps in, gasping out loud as the water hits him, painfully hot.

“F-fuck,” he moans helplessly as Gabe follows him in and shuts the sliding door, using Mikey as a shield as he turns him to face him. “H-hot.”

“Get you clean.” The steam takes on a spicy smell and then Gabe’s hands are on him, slippery and slick as he lathers Mikey up. It’s a fragrant, dangerous mix that goes straight to Mikey’s head and groin, his cock shifting, filling out as he moves into Gabe’s touch.

“Can’t get enough, can you?” Gabe moves down to Mikey’s thighs and legs, the water creating rivulets in the suds. “Such a greedy slut.” He flicks the head of Mikey’s cock with his finger. “Never enough.”

Mikey’s knees give way and he falls back against the shower wall, his head hitting the tile with a solid thump. “F-fuck. Please.”

Gabe laughs and crowds in, pinning Mikey’s body, his shoulder against Mikey’s to hold him still. He pours a handful of shower gel then wraps his hand around Mikey’s dick, tight and slick, jerking him off with relentless intensity.

“Oh god. Oh god.” Mikey can’t process anything, nothing in his head but Gabe and _finally_. He surrenders completely, come mixing with the lather of suds, only the press of Gabe’s body keeping him from crumbling to the floor of the shower.

There’s a few minutes of white noise, just the beat of the water and the rush of blood in Mikey’s ears. Gabe’s hand doesn’t move and it’s like Mikey’s suspended in time. He shakes his head and sound roars back, Gabe’s breathing and the rest of the world crowding in around them. He looks at Gabe, his knees wobbling at the sight of his slow, proud smile.

Gabe nuzzles Mikey’s jaw, kissing softly. “All clean now. So gorgeous,” he whispers as he releases his cock, turning Mikey into the water to rinse him off. His hands move to Mikey’s shoulders and arms, letting him lean back against him to hold him up. “So good. C’mon, pet. Bed.” He turns off the water and eases Mikey out, leaning him on the counter while he gets the towel.

Mikey shakes, clinging to the edge of the vanity. Gabe moves over with the towel, warm from the towel rack as he wraps it around him. As soon as it envelops him, Mikey relaxes into Gabe’s arms again. Gabe holds him for a while, then moves back, rubbing the towel over him, drying him off.

“Come on.” Gabe wraps his arm around him and guides Mikey out to the bed, laying him on the mattress before stretching out next to him. “So good,” Gabe murmurs, tugging Mikey against him. “I’ve got you.”

“Take care of you.” Mikey’s voice is slurred, his eyes drifting closed.

“Not tonight,” Gabe whispers, brushing Mikey’s damp hair away from his face. “In the morning. Remind you who you belong to.”

Mikey nods, curling into him, his head on Gabe’s chest. “Don’t have to remind me. Yours.” He sighs, succumbing to sleep. “Always.”  



End file.
